But who is this Ash Ketchum?
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: Cassedie Blackwell is starting her journey, Professor Oak presents her with three unusual starters, but who will she pick? And who is this Ash Ketchum that caught them for her? The name rings a bell. Travels to Hoenn to visit him will surly clear things up. Follow her as she unravels a strange mystery including Cass, Ash and a certain Rayquazer!


**Hello! I hope you enjoy this small experiment, Cassedie Blackwell is basically what i would want my adventure to be like, if you want to be in this story then review your name, appearance and your pokemon that i could battle. Cant be something ridiculous like a legendary though.**

Cassedie opened her green eyes slowly. Her room was a a calm blue colour, with a green carpet and garden styled wall paper. She sat up, her ebony hair cascading down her shoulders in knotty rivers. She groaned at the sudden light in her eyes and shied away. She rolled over to her bed and sighed loudly. Her mother shouted up. "Cass! Wake up! Professor Oak's here!" She opened her eyes again and smiled. She shot up and began to dress. She put on some denim shorts, a light blue t-shirt with a poke-ball icon on and a red and grey soft jacket. She grabbed her black satchel bag with cupcakes on, quickly brushing her hair, she bolted down the stairs. Prof Oak was sitting with her Mum and Dad with a cup of tea. "*Sip* Ah! There you are! How are you Cassedie?" He smiled as she sat down. "Im great!... why are you here?" He chucked as he placed 3 poke-balls onto the counter. "We think you're ready. I have to take an over-seas trip tomorrow so i'm so busy i knew i wouldn't have time to do this at the lab." Cass looked at the shiny PokeBalls and wondered what kind of awesome creatures would be held inside. "Now, these arn't the usual Kanto Region starter Pokemon. These are ones from other regions, brought back by my friend Ash Ketchum. He said he knows its strange starting out so he went all over the different regions to bring you three completely different starters. There's Snivy from the Unova region." He released the first pokemon. It was small, green and cute. "Sni snivy?" It looked around and saw Cass looking at it fondly. "Hey there Snivy!" She smiled and the small pokemon shyly ducked behind Prof Oak. "The next is Torchic from the Hoenn region." The next pokemon was a small orange chick who looked up sleepily. "And last but sertinatly not least, the most unusual of the three." He turned around and placed a basket on the counter.**(Its the kind of basket Axew was presented to Iris by the elder in the flashback)** He opened it and there was a small figure inside. It looked like a blue snake with small fins on its head. It lifted its head and opened its eyes sleepily. "Dra..tini?"

"This is Dratini, it was abandoned by its trainer and since its trainer looked like Ash he couldn't train it. So. What is your choice." Cass looked over all of the starters. Torcic and Snivy were shying away from her and Dratini looked curious. She walked over to Snivy who shyed away more, as well as Torchic. Cass looked down and felt a tear form in her eye. Thats when she felt a nudge at her leg. She turned around and there was Dratini in its little basket. Looking at her with a twinkle in her eye. "Dratini.. do you want to come on a journey with me?" Dratini slipped out the basket and stood as high as its small form could and called out "Dratini!" Prof Oak chuckled and presented Cass with Dratini's Pokeball and a light blue pokedex. "And this is a pokedex. It'll record the data and image of every pokemon you meet and catch" She nodded and opened the Pokedex up over Dratini. "Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Even the young can exceed 6.5 feet in length. It grows larger by repeatedly shedding skin." The robotic voice called out. "This Dratini wasn't treated properly by its trainer, so its quite a bit smaller than usual, but i'm sure its hardly less powerful.

"Well an unusual starter indeed. But i'l sure you'll make good friends Cass." Her dad looked proudly at his daughter. Cassedie felt happiness and excitement building up. "In fact, i'm going along to the Hoenn region on my trip. I heard ash is in the Unova region soon but is vising some friends there. You could meet him if you want." Cassedie looked up at Oak. "Oh professor of course i would! Meeting ash would be awesome!" She smiled at the Jolly professor but thought for a second. _'Ash...i know that name from somewhere...' _"Something the matter Cass?" She looked up and realised she must have looked oddly staring into space. "No no! i was just thinking of all the pokemon i'm gonna meet!" She shook the thought from her mind and looked down at the pokemon that had curled up on her lap. "Dratini.. i don't want you to be cooped up in a pokeball for the first days of our adventure, you wanna come along on my shoulder?" Dratini looked up at her and smiled "Dra tini tini!" Cass hugged the little pokemon and stood up. "Right, professor, i would defiantly love to come to Hoenn with you, i'll just go pack!" Cassedie ran upstairs with her Pokemon and began to excitedly pack.

After packing a few clothes into her small light blue bag (Like Dawns but bigger) she stopped and Dratini looked at her, puzzled. "But.. Ash doesn't know me.. i'm not saying i'm not glad but why would he bring 3 different starters to me even though he hasn't met me before... Its not that hard or weird trying to start out on a journey.. I meen so many people have.." Dratini did something close to a shrug and nuzzled her hand. "Yeah, i'm sure its nothing. Thanks Dratini." She finished packing her bag and was picking out her outfit for tomorrow. "I'm gonna be travelling alot so i might not be able to wear different clothes, also i cant wear anything too baggy because it'll slow me down if i'm running. Or anything too light if its cold. Or if its sunny. Urrrgh!" She slid onto the floor and thought. Meanwhile, Dratini was looking around her room.

**Dratini's POV.**

'Hmm. Cass's room is nice! I cant wait to explore this new place. I just hope she's nothing like Paul..' I looked at Cassedie on the floor trying to figure out how much to pack. 'Maybe i could help." I looked through her cupboard and found some things. Slowly, i nudged them to Cassedie. "Huh..?" She picked the clothes up and squealed. "Dratini you did it! What would i do without you eh?" She hugged me and and packed the clothes in her bag.

**Third POV.**

Cassedie looked over the clothes. "Cool! A blanket to keep warm, clothes that arn't too baggy or thin. A coat just thick enough to keep warm but not be heavy in there, and a sleeping bag. Okay! Were all set!" She put her bag down and looked in her room for the other things she would need. After that, she went downstairs and had lunch. (Since breakfast was skipped)

Finishing a brunch of a baguette with cheese in, and a side of rice, she got up and realised. 'Oh! I'm gonna need some pokemon food for Dratini!' She looked at Dratini who was munching a few grains of rice. "Come on Dratini, were gonna go get you some grub!" Dratini jumped onto her shoulder and they went out to the town.

There was some kind of harvest festival going on, and loads of stalls selling yummy looking treats, special pokeballs and other cool stuff! She ran to a stall selling specialised pokemon food. "Here here! Buy the right poke-grub 'fer you'r pokemon today! All types discovered are covered! And what might be you'r name lil' lady?" The man in his 30's turned to Cassedie with a friendly smile. "Cass, do you have some pokemon food for my pokemon?" The man looked Dratini over and clicked his fingers. "I've got just the grub 'fer you'r lil' Dratini friend! Hey! Tell ya what! I'll throw some free fire type food in! Ya never know what pokemon you'll meet on a journey!" He grabbed 2 pots labled with the dragon type on the front and one with a flame. "Thanks alot! Here you go!" She handed over 20 pokedollars and the man waved as she left.

Pouring some of the food into her hand. Dratini took a peice, nibbled and seemed delighted. "Tini tini!" She ate 5 more peices and was full. "Wow Dratini, were going on a journey tomorrow. What kind of pokemon do you think we'll meet?" "Tini tini." After helping out in the garden, cleaning her room and eating tea, she went to bed, thinking all about the adventures she'll have in Hoenn. She turned over and looked at Dratini sleeping soundly next to her. **'But who is Ash?'** This thought bellowed in her mind suddenly. She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake the sleeping dragon.

**What do you think? I honestly do have a plot line, if you want to comment the pokemon Cassedie should catch first, comment and how she catches it. Hope you enjoyed! And just WHO is Ash...0_0 haha, love chow readers xx**


End file.
